Percy Jackson and the Gods of Smut
by TheSaltyPyro
Summary: Some steamy action with Percy and whatever girl he goes for


**Disclaimer: I don't know why people put these here, as it's obvious, but I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Percy Jackson / Silena Beauregard SMUTTY SMUT SMUT**

Percy finished his dinner and left early. He was feeling horny as hell, and needed to find someone to fuck. He eventually made his way to the Aphrodite Cabin and stood outside. Their was probably some chick in there he could get. Opening the door, it seemed empty to Percy. _Damn_ , He thought. Before he could turn to leave, however, Silena came out from one of the doors secluded at the back.

"Oh, hi Percy. You come for something?" She asked. She was dressed in Aphrodite female pajamas, which was incredibly revealing. They were tight pants that showed off curves while the shirt was barely more then enough cloth to cover the breasts and the skin underneath it. Annabeth always complained about how that was sexist while Percy agreed, although underneath he secretly enjoyed the pajamas.

"Percy?" Silena asked again. She walked up to him, letting Percy study her better. "What is it?" Her D-Cups were barely contained, and her nipples were poking through. Her butt was large and fat, with jiggle.

"This." Percy answered. He got closer and the pair started to make out. Eventually, Percy could barely stop himself and so he pushed Silena onto her knees. He took out is 8-Inch cock and put it right in front of her.

"I-I don't know about this, Percy. Maybe we shou- Mmmph!" Percy interrupted her by shoving half his cock in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. He started moving his hips back and forth while Silena worked his cock with her tongue. She looked up at him blushing, moving her head down slowly. Too slow for Percy. Silena had only gotten as far deep as half, and Percy wanted her to go all the way. Grasping her ponytail, he pushed her all the way down.

MMMMMM!" Silena protested. Her face was red as she tried to pull herself off, but Percy held her down. He eventually pulled out, leaving her sputtering and gasping as she grasped her neck.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Silena said. She thought Percy was done with her, and began to stand up. "I didn't say I was finished, did I?" Percy asked. He pushed her back down and began to throat fuck her. She gagged every time Percy thrusted into her, and there was a notable throat bulge. He felt a familiar sensation and shoved all 8-Inches inside. He came 7 strands deep inside, her wide eyed expression turning Percy on even more. His cock was covered in cum and saliva when he pulled it out. She collapsed and began coughing loudly.

"You like that, don't you? Yeah you like getting cock shoved inside of you." Percy said.

"Scr- *Cough*-ew you." Silena replied, flipping him off.

"Attitude? Oh, that was a mistake." Percy said. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, her ass sticking up while her face lied on a pillow. Percy got behind her and slapped her ass, leaving a red handprint. He put the tip of his dick to her asshole, causing her to begin protesting again. "W-Wait Percy, let's just stick to- Oooooh," Silena moaned. Percy had stuck in two inches inside to tease her. Slowly he pushed in more, eventually reaching 5-Inches inside. Percy could tell Silena was trying her hardest not to moan.

"I'm going in the rest of the way." Percy said. It was more of informing her then asking her, but Silena nodded anyway. If his cock wasn't covered in fluids, he wouldn't have gotten inside 3-Inches. He let her adjust when it was all in, and started to rythmatically pump in and out. Silena was losing her battle, and so she buried her face in her pillow to keep from moaning. Percy grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head out, watching her struggle a little bit more before giving up, letting out a moan. He used his other hand to grab her breast. Eventually, Percy knew he couldn't stop himself and squeezed her boob before emptying his balls inside her ass.

After he had cleaned up, Percy came out of the bathroom to see she had passed out from the rough fucking. This gave him an idea, and so he whipped out his phone to snap multiple pictures before picking her up and placing her on the floor. Her ass was red from being slapped multiple slaps, and cum leaked from her hole. With a sharpie, he then wrote _Fuck Me_ on her back. He checked the time and laughed when he realized that, soon, multiple guys would be arriving from a game.


End file.
